A Mother's Love
by SpooderLuv
Summary: Medusa raises Crona...not really any explanation needed
1. chapter 1

**Hoi!! i dont own soul eater or anything. but here...i read a headcanon that medusa treated crona like a real child until they were old enough to start training. so here it is!!**

that one day, the day the snake witch decided to make a child. she knew it would take all her magic but she didn't care. she had a plan. Looking at her spell book she had recently got, she read out loud.

"...for the child of your dreams... without any pain or screams..."

As a purple aura swirled around part of the room sweat dripped down Medusa's face.

"when this baby is soon born...one thing must be sworn..."

Medusa looked at the aura for a moment.

"no matter what is said...no matter what is done...this baby must be dead... before the one who has set this spell in stone..."

Suddenly the aura made the pink haired child wrapped in a blanket that was set in Medusa's arms.

 **hm... dats it for now**


	2. the first issue

**Hoe mah gawd...i dont own soul eater or anything.**

Medusa woke up in the middle of the night. Crona was crying.

"oh come on..."

she gets up and goes to his crib. she picks him up

"dont cry love..."

yet the crying continues. she sighs and thinks of a lullaby while rocking him in her arms

"hush now, sleep now, Mama is here now. Dont cry my dear, there is nothing to fear, Mama will stay here"

soon the crying stopped. Crona yawned and went back to sleep. Medusa kept him in her arms. she didnt want him to wake up.

 _"Crona my sweetheart... I'll never let anyone hurt you..."_ she whispered.

 ***wishes Medusa was my mom* oh...wait...**


	3. the first step

***does not own soul eater or anything***

 **AAHH!!!**

Crona, now being two was standing up against a wall. Medusa held her arms out not that far from him.

"Come on sweetie. come to Mama."

Crona let himself away from the wall trying to walk. but when he tried to take a step he fell. Medusa caught him before he hit the ground.

"its ok love... you'll get it soon..."

Medusa held Crona in her arms as she walked around Death City, with soul protect on of course. As she carried the pink haired toddler she saw Stein.

 _"ugh...not this again..."_

"hello Stein..."

"... Medusa..." he just nods. The screw in his head was a shiny metallic silver. it looked brand new. in fact he still had bandages around his head. it must of given him an awful headache but for some reason he was still out.

"how has your day been" Medusa asked she realized the mad man's eyes were on the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"fine... when did you have a child?" his fingers twitched as his eyes filled with bloodlust.

"2 years ago..." she held Crona closer to her. seeing the man's condition made her uneasy.

"...why has no one heard of this? and what is the child's name?"

"his name is Jake...and i havent told anyone because i didnt want attention..." she lied about the name knowing that, someday, Crona would meet the mad man in front of her.

"well i hope ' _jake_ ' will grow up healthy." he starts walking away. Stein didnt seem to believe the name.

Medusa sighed and went to get ice cream for Crona. as the toddler woke up she got to the ice cream shop.

"Crona. sweetie. im gonna get you ice cream. what kind do you want?" Knowing he cant speak yet she watched him for clues on what he wanted. he pointed to his pink hair.

"strawberry?"

Crona nods.

"ok sweetie" she sets Crona down on a chair and goes to the counter. Crona jumped down from the chair and stood there looking at his mother.

"what do you mean you need to see if im a witch? witches cant have children without dying! look! that boy is my child!" she pointed at Crona

"im sorry ma'am but- wait...how do you know that?" the teen behind the counter seemed suspicious.

"...im a nurse at the DWMA and being a nurse i get access to all the books in the library. even the restricted books..." she lied. she didn't have access to the books. she only had her books.

"oh im sorry ma'am" the teen handed her a strawberry ice cream cone.

"thank you..." she took it and went to Crona who was still just standing there with tears running down his face.

"oh no no no sweetie" she went to her crying child and set down the ice cream. Crona then held his arms out. Medusa picked him up and smiled.

"sweetie...i would release my soul protect if i had to...just for you..." she tried to be as quiet as possible saying that. but even with her being quiet someone heard.

"a witch!!" "kill it!!" "save the child!!" random people in the shop yelled. Crona started to cry as Medusa's eyes widened. she ran out still holding her child.

She ran back to the edge of the city. Now Crona wasnt the only one crying. She grabbed a broom, still running, and fliped it as she sat on it. she flew off holding the crying boy. she hugged him tight as they flew home.

Medusa sat Crona down on his blanket. she walked to the kitchen and started to make Crona something to eat. The pink haired boy struggled to walk to his mother but he did. once he was over there he hugged her leg and stopped crying.

"oh Crona!" she smiles and picks him up.

"sweetie you can walk!" she smiles. Crona smiles as he giggles.

 ***falls asleep* dat...was long...**


	4. the first word

**i dont own soul eater or anything.**

 ***sings _Rockabye_ ***

Medusa was sitting in a chair as she held her head in her hands.

"...he just needs to be able to talk...then we can start..." she mumbled to herself. Crona walked into the room and pointed to his mouth.

"ah ah!"

"ok sweetie. I'll make you something" Medusa gets up and goes to the kitchen. she makes Crona a sandwich.

"hey Crona. you're four years old...why have you not started speaking yet?"

Crona looked at the ground and tapped his fingers together.

"shy huh?" she handed him the sandwich. "dont be shy sweetheart. its only your Mama here. no one else"

Crona ate the sandwich. "...m-mama...i k-know how to talk...i...i just didnt..."

"its ok love" she kneels down and puts her hands on his shoulders.

Medusa was in her lab melting down a sword. Crona peeked in. he knew he wasnt allowed anywhere near his mother's lab but she had been spending a lot of time there lately.

"m-mama? c-can you make me s-something to eat?"

"...Crona...what have i told you about my lab..." she scowls. she didn't look away from what she was doing though.

"b-but mama... i-im hungry..." he walked in her lab. he trusted her...but not for long.

"Crona...youre five...i thought i raised you to listen to me..." she filled a syringe with the black liquid.

"y-you did... b-but i...i cant reach the counter..." he tapped his fingers together.

"... Crona...on the table...now" she demanded. crona gets up on the lab table. he looks up at his mother and tilts his head.

"m-mama...what are you going to do?" Crona didnt have to wait long. Medusa lifted his shirt and stuck the syringe into his back.

 **...NEXT CHAPTER WE INTRODUCE RAGNAROK!!**


	5. The first training

***dont own none o dat soul eater***

Crona screamed. the pain, the cold metal in his back, the red dripping down the syringe and landing on the floor. Medusa had tears running down her face. She pushed the black liquid into Crona's back. Crona fell to his side and blacked out. Medusa pulled the syringe out and put a bandage over the poke hole.

Crona woke up a few feet away from a cage. He looks and sees a small black dragon.

"m-mama? w-what is this?"

"kill it..." she seemed emotionless.

"b-but mama!! i cant!!"

"...fine...to your room... " she pointed to his room.

Crona walks to his room. Medusa locks the door and goes to the kitchen.

"...ugh...im a mess..." Medusa grabs a plate of cookies and opens Crona's door. he was asleep. she put the cookies on the floor and leaves the door unlocked.

 **sorry it was short**


End file.
